Let You Know
by conchetta
Summary: Gordo spontaneously decides to tell Lizzie that he loves her. COMPLETE


_**Let You Know**_  
  


**A/N:** Hey! I know this isn't exactly the new fic I promised, but I wanted to write a fluffy little one-shot. Anyway, on with the story!  
  


For once in my life I feel complete . . . on top of the world . . . like nothing can go wrong. Why do I feel this way, you ask? Well, the answer is simple: today I finally told Elizabeth Brooke McGuire how I feel about her. And that deserves a thirty minute time slot on the evening news, as Miranda so kindly pointed out.  
  
As I'm sitting here, I'm trying to remember when those first feelings of something different for Lizzie emerged. I think it was sixth grade. All I know for sure is that I finally admitted the feelings I had for her to myself sometime in the middle of eighth grade, when they had grown so strong that I just couldn't ignore them anymore. I had a feeling that she liked me as well, but she never said anything. That was the problem. Everything would have been fine and dandy had Lizzie not been so confused. In fact, I think we would have been together a lot sooner if she had just admitted _her_ feelings to herself instead of hiding them.  
  
Thrilled would be a word that could begin to describe how I feel right now. After years of Lizzie and me telling ourselves that we were just friends and that we'd never be anything more, all the pretending is over. I, David Zephyr Gordon, love Elizabeth Brooke McGuire will all my heart.  
  
And I know what you're thinking: "You're just a teenager, Gordo; what do you know about love?" Well, I know enough to realize when I love someone. And this isn't that petty junior high "I-want-a-boyfriend/girlfriend-so-I'll-go-out-with-you" kind of love; it's pure, honest-to-goodness "I-want-to-spend-the-rest-of-my-life-with-you" love. The kind of love that is so strong and omnipotent, the kind that makes you want to do crazy things for that one person. In fact, right now I want to run to Lizzie's, pick her up, swing her around, kiss her, and then yell the fact that we're together for the world to hear--okay, so maybe that's not _that_ crazy, but you get the point I'm going for!  
  
Actually, that's kind of what happened about an hour ago, minus the yelling. It's kind of hard to believe that I woke up this morning and just decided I was fed up with watching the woman I love fall all over other guys when I just _knew_ that _we_ were meant to be together (because I'm sure there are many people who could testify that Lizzie and I are soulmates, myself included), but that's basically what happened. I guess my "friendly date" with Lizzie last night sort of sparked that to occur this morning, but that doesn't make a difference. I want to explain what happened, so I'll start from last night.  
  
~  
  
Lizzie and I made plans to go to a restaurant for dinner to celebrate our sixteenth year of friendship--it was also Lizzie's sweet sixteen, so it was a birthday dinner too, in a sense--(corny, yes, but we didn't really have anything better to do). I drove to her house at six to pick her up. I knocked on the door, then realized that maybe they couldn't hear my knock, so I rang the doorbell instead. Nobody answered for a long moment, so I rang it again, and then I heard a very familiar groan, followed by a very familiar voice that yelled, "_Fine_, I'll get it!" Footsteps sounded from inside and a few seconds later, the door was pulled open to reveal Lizzie looking more beautiful than ever. Her dress was a plain white summer dress that stopped about two inches above her knees; it showed off her deep golden tan that she had been working on all summer. She was wearing a simple silver chain around her neck and her long hair fell past her shoulders and down her back in loose curls with the sides pinned back. On her feet were white strappy sandals that revealed her silver toenails. It was a very simple look, but in my opinion, it made Lizzie all the more gorgeous.  
  
"Gordo!" she exclaimed. "You're early."  
  
I shrugged nonchalantly. "Just a few minutes," I replied. "If you're not ready yet, that's fine."  
  
I swore that I saw Lizzie's face turn a light pink as she looked down at her feet. "I just need to put the finishing touches on. I'll only be a minute," she assured me as she moved to let me inside. "You can wait in the living room. Dad wants to talk to you for some reason, anyway."  
  
I nodded, then watched as Lizzie dashed back up the stairs. When I heard a door close, I walked into the living room where Mr. McGuire was watching TV. "Hey, Mr. McGuire," I said, making myself comfortable on the couch beside of him.  
  
He looked up. "Hey, Gordo," he replied. There was a pause, and then he said, "Gordo, I want to talk to you about Lizzie."  
  
I gulped. For some reason, I was beyond nervous. "What about her?" I asked innocently, watching as Mr. McGuire grinned goofily.  
  
"I want you to treat her like a lady tonight, Gordo."  
  
His words confused me. Lizzie knew her father's speech that he gave her dates by heart, and she had often relayed lines of it to me, and this was one of them. I had no idea why I was getting the date speech. "Er, okay," I agreed dumbly.  
  
Mr. McGuire smiled. "Gordo, I know how much my daughter means to you and how much you mean to her," he continued. "Don't do anything that will jeopardize that."  
  
Now I was even more confused. What could possibly jeopardize our relationship? "Uh, okay," I said. At that moment, Lizzie walked in carrying a white purse and I was grateful for the interruption. Mr. McGuire's comments were getting too weird.  
  
"You haven't been giving Gordo the third degree, have you?" Lizzie asked jokingly as she laughed. She smiled at me. "Are you ready to go?"  
  
"If you are," I replied, hurriedly standing up.   
  
Lizzie nodded and we began to walk to the door. Mr. McGuire's voice stopped us, and we both turned to look at him. "Be home by ten, Lizzie."  
  
"Okay." When Lizzie turned around, she rolled her eyes and grinned. Her ten o'clock curfew was one thing that she often complained about, especially when she went on dates.  
  
We headed for the car, then went to dinner. I couldn't keep myself from looking at Lizzie and thinking how beautiful she was and how lucky I would be if she were mine. Before I knew it, our food was gone and we were in my car again, with me driving slowly back to Lizzie's. In the car, neither of us talked much and soon I was pulling into Lizzie's driveway. I got out, opened Lizzie's door, and then walked her to her door.  
  
Lizzie laughed. "You're such a gentleman, Gordo," she teased, delivering a playful punch to my shoulder.  
  
"I try," I replied.  
  
She laughed again. "I had a blast tonight," she told me.  
  
"Me too."  
  
Lizzie opened her mouth to say something, but closed it again when she noticed that a light had just come on from inside. She rolled her eyes. "God, my dad is so overprotective of me," she complained. "I can just picture him sitting at the window, peeking outside to make sure you and I aren't making out or anything like that. I better get inside before he has a conniption."  
  
"All right," I said. "Good night, Lizzie." I turned to walk back to my car, but Lizzie stopped me and gave me a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Good night, Gordo." Then she disappeared inside and the light went back off.  
  
That night, I tossed and turned, unable to sleep. When I got out of bed the next morning, I had already made my decision: I was going to tell her. I wasn't sure why I had made this decision all of a sudden, but I pulled on some jeans and a shirt and drove to Lizzie's. After stalling for a few minutes, I got out of my car and went to the door, rang the doorbell, and waited.  
  
A couple of minutes later, the door opened and Lizzie, who was dressed in her pajamas with her blonde hair pulled up on top of her head--it was only eight in the morning, and I had woken her up--appeared, looking confused. "Gordo? What are you doing here?" she asked.  
  
I took a deep breath. Did I really want to do this? I was putting myself on the line, setting myself up for rejection--Lizzie could potentially crush me. I had no idea what to say to her, so I just reacted, doing the first thing that popped into my head. I kissed her, right on the lips, and for a moment she didn't do anything. And then she kissed me back and it was the best feeling in the world.  
  
~  
  
That's it. It's simple, really, and kind of spontaneous, but there's only one thing that matters right now:  
  
I love Lizzie.  
  


**A/N:** This is a one-shot that I wanted to get out before I start posting/working on my new chaptered LM fic. The prologue should be up tonight or tomorrow, depending on whenever I manage to get my butt in gear. :) Please review! 


End file.
